Ornaments abound in the lives of many persons for the aesthetic pleasure of the viewer. One area for displaying ornaments involves the use of ceiling and other types of fans where the ornaments are attached to or suspended from the blades of such types of fans. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,129 and Des. 364,223 and a host of other related patents disclose the practice of placing decorative ornaments directly to the underside of the fan blades. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,011,499 and 5,516,264, and others disclose the use of fan blade covers, where the underside of the covers are decorated with ornaments and designs.
The ornaments and designs attached to the underside of the fan blades themselves, or to the underside of the fan blade covers are readily observable when the fans are not operating, i.e., when the fan blades are stationary.
Those skilled in the art have found that decorative ornaments can be suspended from the fan blades and observed while the fan is operating. Decorative ornaments suspended from fan blades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,971,854 and 7,011,499. Such ornaments are known as mobile type of ornaments that are commonly suspended over or near an infant's bed. Indeed, other ornaments can be of the type that are constructed for moving, such as airplanes, rockets, race cars, etc. Thus, the movement of the ornament while the fan blade is rotating simulates the real life situation. The flying type of this type of ornament is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,937.
It can be seen from the foregoing that there is a need for an arrangement in which objects having a natural orientation during flight can be attached to a fan blade so that when the fan rotates the blade, the object maintains its natural orientation.